1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new and novel steering system for use with radio or wire controlled traveling toys such as model automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices for steering model automobiles and the like normally require complicated servo motor mechanisms which are expensive, inaccurate, and complicated. Known type control mechanisms do not provide for simple, yet positive solenoid actuated steering.
Another problem with known type steering mechanisms for traveling toys is that they do not automatically return to a straight line or no steering position when the mechanism is not being actuated.